<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Computer Love by Astronaut_in_Space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839595">Computer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space'>Astronaut_in_Space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>经理Smith/程序员Neo（确切地说，还是Thomas Anderson）</p><p>托马斯·安德森天真地抱有理想主义的浪漫，期待一种超越时间和空间的交流，正所谓“海内存知己，天涯若比邻”。可事到如今，他发现自己没有想象中的那么超脱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>普通人的世界2.0，经理Smith/程序员Neo（确切地说，还是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）<br/>Ps. 这是一篇我在看完《街角的商店》和苏联《办公室的故事》后的激情产物，其中，文中加下划线的部分是《街角的商店》中的原台词。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Computer Love</p><p>电脑情缘</p><p> </p><p>一</p><p>这是哪？</p><p> </p><p>自己为什么会在这？</p><p> </p><p>托马斯·安德森记不太清了。他看向窗外，看着挂在玻璃上的泡沫和吊在半空中的作业人员，模糊地记起自己好像曾经也站在这个视角上观看过他们擦玻璃。可他记不清细节，就像他现在也记不清自己身在此处的前因后果。他能够确定的，是自己处在一间办公室里，是今天天气正好但偏偏这间办公室却拒绝了所有的温存、蜷缩在昏暗阴冷的影子里，是充斥在这间办公室里的寒气用高压把人逼到喘不过气。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯在拘束的氛围里手足无措。</p><p> </p><p>窗外的清洁工用刮子把玻璃摩擦出一种习见却没有词汇可以完美形容的声音，为窗内的托马斯提供了借以分神的契机，让他从联想起的广告画面中喘过一口气——是哪个牌子的餐具清洁剂也喜欢让小朋友举着白盘子、用手指在陶瓷表面上摩擦出的声音来宣告产品的清洁力。它们是同样的声音。然而，他们好像不是同样的味道。</p><p> </p><p>味道？</p><p> </p><p>一股冷冰冰的味道，淡漠，幽扬，像云杉。它闲散地漫步在令人屏气慑息的四方空间内，无孔不入地钻进托马斯几近闭塞的鼻腔。</p><p> </p><p>哪位身上的香水味？</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>忽地，一句不夹杂任何感情且抑扬顿挫的召唤在沉默中响起，迫使托马斯把目光从抹布和玻璃刮子上移开，强制他直视坐在办公桌后的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“这家公司之所以能够领跑软件行业，是因为每个员工都自认是整体的一部分。因此，员工出了问题，公司就有了问题。”</p><p> </p><p>男人无机质的声音回荡在托马斯的耳边，蓝色的眼睛好似北极的海水，张扬而深沉，又是如此的冷峻。托马斯逃避着他的注视，偷着打量他一丝不苟的发型、名贵的黑色西装、笔挺的衬衫衣领、简单但不简略的领带结和银亮的领带夹，脑海中浮现出纯白的墙壁、一尘不染的地板、没有一丝褶皱的床铺、满是白衬衫的衣柜以及躺在微型天平上的晶体、倒在玻璃量杯里的橄榄油、被手术刀切割的生肉等等极端的画面——它们是关于完美主义的最夸张、最尖酸的印象，而托马斯确信坐在自己面前的男人是最典型的完美主义者。</p><p> </p><p>“该做出决定了，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“是从今天开始，准时来上班，还是另谋高就。明白吗？”</p><p> </p><p>今天？什么？托马斯眨着眼睛，一头雾水。</p><p> </p><p>“是从今天开始，准时来上班，还是另谋高就。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯站定在原地，对男人的话语百思不得其解，满满的疑惑填塞着他的大脑，甚至让他对正在扭曲的墙壁视而不见。</p><p> </p><p>“是从今天开始，准时来上班，还是另谋高就。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯感觉自己像CPU燃烧的计算机，思绪乱成一团，身体无力支撑，而男人的声音像海浪一样朝他扑过来，淹没了他的存在。</p><p> </p><p>“是从今天开始，准时来上班，还是另谋高就。”</p><p> </p><p>“从今天开始，准时来上班，还是… …”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“从今天开始，准时来上班！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>托马斯即刻惊醒，从公寓狭窄的单人床上弹了起来，在闹钟的叫嚣中后知后觉地想起梦境中的情节——他在部门经理的办公室，而那个毫无人情味的男人是史密斯，是他的上司。史密斯是在对自己说，从今天开始… …等等！托马斯猛地一回头，视线落在电子闹钟显示的数字上。</p><p> </p><p>9：18。</p><p> </p><p>… …去他的！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯终于骂骂咧咧地下了床，在最短的时间内完成了穿衣和洗漱，放弃了吐司片和热咖啡，跑出门，奔向了地铁站。只是，当他坐在显然是因为错过了高峰期而倍显空旷的地铁车厢内时，当他好不容易些许平复了因为奔跑而急促的呼吸时，托马斯这才发现，自己的衬衫有点皱，领带打得有点丑——更不用提那沾了点水就抓了两把的头发和拉链都拉不上的公文包。作为一家知名软件公司的员工，托马斯应该多注意一下自己的形象，但他现在无心细究，因为列车已经载着零星的几个人停靠在了中心商圈的月台，而作为下站旅客中的一员，托马斯用迅于身边人的速度闯到地面上，开始了新一轮的奔跑，直到他飞进了挂着“METACORTEX”公司大名的高楼里。</p><p> </p><p>匆忙之中，唯一值得被称为“幸运”的事大概就是拦下一班正要上行的电梯。托马斯背向一只手就能数得过来的其他乘客、面对着像哈哈镜一样扭曲了身影的电梯门想道。经历了一场与时间的赛跑，托马斯只收获了加速的心跳和紊乱的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>然而，真正恐怖的事情还在后面呢。</p><p> </p><p>下了电梯，走进小隔间，一阵高跟鞋戳地板的声音就哒哒地从远处传来，越来越近，最后停在了托马斯的隔板外，变换成了一句清脆中透着无情的女声：“安德森先生，经理在等你。”</p><p> </p><p>偌大的办公大厅里，敲键盘与翻文件的声音此起彼伏，所有的员工都埋头于繁重的工作，只有托马斯，涨红着脸，踱着沉重的步子，走向了那间被磨砂玻璃隔绝的部门经理办公室。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>现实与梦境中的细节不谋而合。托马斯站在经理办公室，和正在阅读文件的史密斯隔了几米远，低着脑袋用余光瞥见了擦玻璃的清洁人员。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯开始好奇他们的工作周期。</p><p> </p><p>好像，他们上一次擦玻璃，也就是在自己第一次立于这个位置上的时候。那时，秋天的势头正猛，冬天还远没有到来，公司管理层正在接受调整，原属另一层楼的史密斯先生成为了研发部的负责人——这个消息使得研发部立马炸开了锅，一时间，关于史密斯如何严格到骇人的传闻在同事间扩散，一个原本常见到占据着百分之一美国人口的姓氏变得令人闻风丧胆。在某种意义上，冬天已经来了，因为史密斯就是冬天。而他，坐拥着史无前例、傲视群雄的迟到战绩的托马斯·安德森，名正言顺地成为了所谓“新官上任三把火”中的第一把，成为了史密斯用来杀鸡儆猴的牺牲品，不出意外地被请进了部门经理办公室。那时，他站在这里，踩着被泡沫切割的金阳，趁着经理还没来，在温暖中深吸一口气，眯着眼睛挺直僵硬的背脊，清瘦的身体在地板上画出一道长长的影子。那时，他沉迷于这一片和煦的氛围，直到被突然走进办公室的史密斯吓了一跳。说来可笑，托马斯还在那一瞬间因为对方湛蓝的眼睛而漏掉了一拍心跳，因为他从来没有见过这么纯净的蓝色，如包容一切的碧海清波。</p><p> </p><p>那就是他们的第一次见面，也是此后无数次的开始。</p><p> </p><p>现在，时间已经来到了十一月中旬，但受制于全球变暖，今天的天气仍是风和日丽，舒适的明亮驱赶了梦中的阴霾。只不过，一丝仿佛穿过松林间的气息顽强地保存了噩梦的最后阵地，它带着来自极北之地的问候，在托马斯的心头刮起了咆哮的冬风。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯还在看文件。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯背在身后的双手不安地纠结在一起，大气不敢出一口，好似办公室的空气是定额的。但是，他的身体正在向他的大脑抗议，抗议刚才在路上的奔跑，抗议氧气的缺少。托马斯硬扛着，谨慎地呼吸、呼吸、呼吸，结果还是因为气管对意识的反叛而在安静的室内不住地咳嗽起来。他的脸颊因窒息而涨红，修长的手指盖在唇前，短俏的睫毛上沾着几滴生理盐水。闻声，史密斯抬起头来，撞上了托马斯自认为狼狈的模样，他无意识地捏紧了指间的文件，短暂地失神儿，在托马斯看不到的地方抿了下嘴唇。不久，他冷淡地说：“你又迟到了，安德森先生。“</p><p> </p><p>哪壶不开提哪壶。托马斯磨着后槽牙，眼神飘忽着躲避史密斯因为冷漠的态度而寒气逼人的蓝眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯看着托马斯吃瘪的表情，接着说道：“你已经不是第一次了，自我上任的那天算起。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，经理，没有下次了。”托马斯示弱。整个研发部门，从上至下，都已经在史密斯上任的一个多月中领教到了他的苛刻，个别的享受到了他不留情面的严厉批评，极个别的还有幸收到了他的开除大礼。当然，托马斯凭着他拖沓、敷衍但却意外没有出现失误的工作成绩从史密斯眼皮子底下苟活至今，从未遭受过他的严刑逼供。然而，经理仍然可以借着他糟糕的出勤记录来烦他，尽管托马斯毫无底气地认为，相较以往，自己已经很努力地整改了。哦，对，还有工作中开小差。托马斯时不时就会被路过他座位前的史密斯抓到自己正盯着屏幕愣神——按照托马斯的分析，心虚的分析，这是因为他的位置太过显眼，而绝对不是因为注意力不集中这件事情本身的错误。</p><p> </p><p>“但愿如此，安德森先生，”史密斯站起身，迈着稳健的步伐来到托马斯面前，“我已经纵容你太多次了。” </p><p> </p><p>“我会的，史密斯先生。”托马斯闷闷地答道，转过身，正欲离开。</p><p> </p><p>“等等。”史密斯强掰着托马斯的肩膀把他的脸转了回来，覆盖一层细软绒毛的双手凑近托马斯的衣领，使出差点把他拉倒的力道正了正他歪歪扭扭的领带，用淡漠中又宛如闪过一丁点儿笑意的眼神注视着托马斯在阳光下闪着琥珀光泽的棕色双眸，揣着在托马斯看来不怀好意、兔死狐悲的和缓语气补充着：“专注，明白吗，安德森先生。如果今天上午你因为走神儿而不能按时完成工作，那，我可能又要亲自督促你了。”</p><p> </p><p>专注。</p><p> </p><p>回到座位上的托马斯咀嚼着史密斯的话，时不时拉起领带，嫌弃地吸了吸鼻子，仿佛那上面还粘着几缕雪山丛林的味道。</p><p> </p><p>专注，说得倒轻松。</p><p> </p><p>当然，一名合格的员工就是应该专注，专注于自己的工作，甚至是热爱工作。但作为这栋大厦里最不合格的员工，托马斯永远不能说服自己去和这些烦人的任务达成和解。原因是复杂的。受益于大学时期的极客生涯，他可以大言不惭地称自己是这家公司技术水平最高超的员工，可以马上对付出一份没有任何差错的工作成果；招损于这过人的天赋，他无法完全适应这枯燥无味的办公生活，无法感同身受地参与现代社会的运作。烦琐、无益的程序代码编织出了死水般的生活，把他塑造成了在一次次迟到中变得平庸的泛泛之辈。</p><p> </p><p>哦，泛泛之辈。</p><p> </p><p>是这样吗？</p><p> </p><p>旁人绝不会想到，托马斯·安德森，这个普通的程序员，竟然还会在另一个地方，有着截然不同的生活——在网络上，在程序中。</p><p> </p><p>白天，他浑浑噩噩地过活，被压抑的工作氛围反复折磨。夜晚，他改名换姓，深入歌舞升平的万维网，在代码与程式的矩阵中，成为潜行于地下的影子。</p><p> </p><p>他不再是托马斯·安德森，而是，尼欧。</p><p> </p><p>暗潮涌动，数据流构建出了一个庞大的赛博城市，他在键盘上拼出口令，夹在隐藏身份的黑客大军中，登上二进制列车，从光明处去往月球的背面。再稍加几撮盐粒儿大小的想象力，托马斯甚至可以给半导体世界里的自己塑造出一件走路带风的大衣和酷炫的墨镜，然后独来独往地穿梭于各种不可告人的私密后台中窥视最骇人的故事。直到有一天，在冬天到来之前，他在一处罕有人迹的车站停留，碰上了同样驻足在此的另一个人。</p><p> </p><p>“我见过你，”那个人说，“我见过你，尼欧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁？”托马斯问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我还没想好，”对方说，“不过，重要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>工作还在继续。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，手指在键盘上敲击，和其他人一样投入工作。但是，那正蠕动着发出声响的胃在讥笑他，讥笑他的装模作样。是的，托马斯可不是突然“开了窍”、突然间醒悟自己应该对手头的任务负责，他只是… …他只是想在指针归位之际能安心地吃个午饭。</p><p> </p><p>然而，正如伟大的工程师爱德华·墨菲曾言，怕什么来什么。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯代码写得正劲，猛地一下，屏幕黑掉了。</p><p> </p><p>什么… …？</p><p> </p><p>托马斯的手指木然地停在半空中，对着全黑的显示器眨着眼睛，大脑一片空白。形同虚设的隔板把周遭的声音暴露得一清二楚，所有人都在热火朝天地工作，只有托马斯这里，似乎时间止步，万物封冻。他愣在座位上，像个木头人，像个冰雕，一动不动。然而，就在这静止的表面下，安定于片刻后消亡，地动山摇的巨震滚滚而来，地层深处的熔岩在心头聚积，聚积，直冲山口，终于爆发。</p><p> </p><p>去他的！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯烦躁地拍开键盘，踢着地板把转椅驶离办公桌，后背砸在隔板上，眼睛死死地盯着那该死的屏幕，和它如有不共戴天之仇。</p><p> </p><p>去他的！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯气愤地抓了把头发。可是，生气又有什么用。生气是可以让写到一半没保存的工作起死回生还是可以让领导开恩、不再追究他的过失。托马斯颓败地耷拉着脖子，头顶是压城欲摧的黑云，是挥之不去的阴霾，它们倾泻出瓢泼大雨，把滚烫的岩浆和燎原的大火一锅端。</p><p> </p><p>“我的电脑最近总是出现些小故障，所以我有点好奇，如果存在一个完美的系统，是不是就皆大欢喜了？”</p><p> </p><p>恍惚间，托马斯想起了无名氏问过他的一个问题。</p><p> </p><p>那是在一个周末下午，无名氏先生在约定的车站出现，向尼欧，也就是托马斯，传来一句短讯。当时，从微启的窗缝处挤进室内的凉风吹动着轻薄的窗帘，吹拂着托马斯的头发。在宁静的氛围之下，涅槃乐队激昂的音乐顺着耳机线爬进他的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“不可能，这个世界上可不存在什么完满之物。”屏幕前的托马斯不假思索地回答道。敲完句号后，他向窗外看去，好奇这个晴空万里的下午在程序世界里会是什么样，会不会也在帮着哪位偷听摇滚乐的粉丝撒谎，而自己和无名氏又是身处何处。</p><p> </p><p>可能，是自己楼下那片聚着黑色鸽子还是什么鸟的小公园。尼欧会穿着他那标志性的黑色长风衣坐在长椅的一头，拿下墨镜，享受着美好的二进制世界。如果那位不愿透露姓名的先生不是先到的一个，那么他估计会在迈向长椅的路上惊走不认生的鸟群，又或者，这群街头恶霸根本不怕人，它们会跳起来对任何不速之客进行精准打击。总之，他会坐在长椅的另一端，穿着整洁的黑西装，坚持戴着通讯器和墨镜，像个特工。是的，托马斯觉得他会是个特工，毕竟，除了特工之外，谁会隐藏自己的名字，尽管所谓的名字只是个虚假的代号——那又如何，在电脑世界里，这就是“真实”。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”特工反问道。</p><p> </p><p>“因为‘上帝已死’。”尼欧语气轻柔地说道。</p><p> </p><p>可能，小公园也不是个绝佳的地点。在休息日的特定时段，附近的年轻人会到这里来打篮球，而这也是他们正在做的，在现实世界里。托马斯瘫在座椅里，仰着头盯着斑驳的天花板，思考着什么地方可以不被打扰。那就，去公司的天台吧，那里绝对没人。不过，托马斯·安德森有恐高症，所以公司天台一直是他的禁区，他人生中只去过那里两次，而且都是因为自己的前任女友兼现任项目副主管的崔妮蒂：第一次是和崔妮蒂确定关系，第二次是和崔妮蒂解除关系。真讽刺。不过，尼欧肯定是从容不迫的，他不会因为恐惧而拒绝前往平台的边际。他不会害怕，他甚至还会像崔妮蒂所期望的那样淡定地低下头去看楼下的车水马龙。</p><p> </p><p>尼欧总是表现得这样自信，而平静，在任何场合。</p><p> </p><p>“也是，人类头顶的世界早在百年前就土崩瓦解了。不过，也有这样的看法：科技，作为人类知觉的延伸，可以将人类的中枢系统外在化，从而达成技术上的形而上学目标。”特工先生补充道。</p><p><br/> <br/>“不，不是这个意思，” 托马斯的耳畔回响起当年大学教授在讲台上说的什么“椅子的发明就是分离了人的臀部、斩断了人的脊柱”，手指在键盘上快速地跳跃，“知觉延伸造成对特定感官的切断，而且，‘弥赛亚’的到来与其说是送给技术乐观者的曙光，倒不如说是送葬时响起的挽歌。在这种语境下，技术带来的只是无法反抗的悲剧罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“被动接受？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然是可以选择反抗了。这世间的一切，哪个没遭受过抵制，”尼欧说，“不过，当我们构想出那一天的时候，是否真正地将完全的希望塑造成为另一个替代选项？如果没有，那就接受吧。”</p><p><br/> <br/>“恕我不能同意你的观点。”</p><p> </p><p>“正常，因为我也可以不同意你，也就是因为这样的坦白，我们才能确认彼此是在开诚布公地交流，而交流本身，也因此可以继续深入，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>冷风还在吹，时不时地灌进托马斯的衣服里把他冻得一个激灵。他起身要去关窗。楼下的篮球赛正进行得如火如荼，几个青年挥汗如雨，靠着一层薄薄的运动服也能抵御寒冷。托马斯吸了吸鼻子，深感自己不是十几岁的毛头小子了。他推着窗玻璃，堵塞了寒风唯一的进屋通道。但他没想过，当自己落座时，黑底的电脑屏幕上只显示了两句话，两句他还没有想出答案的话。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，开诚布公，坦诚相见。能遇到你这样真切的人，很难得。”</p><p> </p><p>“经历了这么长时间的交往，我想见你。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>在交往的开始，他从来没有想过这段关系是不是会发展为一段现实的邂逅。他天真地抱有理想主义的浪漫，期待一种超越时间和空间的交流，正所谓“海内存知己，天涯若比邻”。无论是在河畔公园的一次相会、在街头球场上的一次碰面还是在某间法式餐厅里的一顿晚餐，他都没想过。他的初衷不是去刻意地探求一次触而可及的社交体验，他也没有真的在乎过对方的长相、他的行为举动、他的家庭住址和驾驶证上的姓名。他渴求的，不是真实，不是现实，他需要的是帮助他逃避真实、逃避现实的交往，这种交往可以使他忘记自己无趣的生活和无足轻重的工作。他需要的是自由和解放。</p><p> </p><p>可事到如今，托马斯发现，他没有自己想象中的那么超脱，他是一介凡人，他无法达到那么诗意而高洁的境界。他也萌生过见面的想法。难得有一个人会和他探讨深奥的哲学，会和他辩论思维，同时，也愿意听他胡说诸如“我想去肯德基点份冰激凌”之类的生活琐事，相谈甚欢。他好奇，这样的人，是什么样的。</p><p> </p><p>他终究没能逃出现实的束缚。</p><p> </p><p>不过，冷静如托马斯，他也注意到数据的屏障已经将他的形象分裂了：作为尼欧，他是无所不能的黑客，可以轻而易举地攻陷一座防御完备的二极管城池；作为托马斯·安德森，他是构成基数的单位，被淹没在人山人海之中。</p><p> </p><p>对方想认识的，又是谁？ </p><p> </p><p>托马斯在矛盾中挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>挣扎到此刻，自己电脑出故障的此刻。而这期间，对方也再没出现过。</p><p> </p><p>安德森把脸埋在手掌间，只想当个鸵鸟。</p><p> </p><p>“汤姆，今天你点外卖。”</p><p> </p><p>隔壁传来崔妮蒂的声音，托马斯随便地应了一声，没精打采地点开手机，叹了口气：太多的问题已经榨干了自己全部的激情，内心的田野已经被火山毁灭殆尽了。但他不知道，在大雨中，嫩绿的萌芽会在凝固的火山泥间探出头，痒痒的，充满希望。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢，你答应他了？”午休时间，崔妮蒂用叉子戳着碗里的沙拉问托马斯。</p><p> </p><p>“也，不算答应吧… …”托马斯话讲得小心翼翼，心虚暴露无遗，引来崔妮蒂和墨菲斯刨根问底地注视，“好吧，我说，如果他能找到我的IP地址，我就算是答应他了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那他找到了吗？”墨菲斯抿了一口半天才温下来的茶水，问道。</p><p> </p><p>“没，他也没和我再聊过。或许，他真的找不到，”托马斯记念起自己砌起的“万里长城”，耸了耸肩，“又或许，他找到了，然后在我下楼帮房东倒垃圾的时候看到了我，失望而归了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么伤感，亲爱的。他只是还在路上。”崔妮蒂咽下了最后一片蔬菜叶子，安慰着他。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你心急，也可以先找到他的IP。”墨菲斯提议。</p><p> </p><p>哈，是啊，找到他的IP。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯早就搞到了对方的IP，找到了他的住址。怀着忐忑的心情，托马斯曾将那串位置信息输入进搜索框——说实话，在网站跳出结果之前，托马斯有过无数种想象。例如，他找到的可能是哪个精神病院，而无名氏则是一个精神分裂或者人格分裂患者，他可以在网络上友好地同别人交流，但也有可能会在突然之间性情大变；例如，他找到的可能是哪个机密实验室，而无名氏则是一个超级计算机或者高阶人工智能，他只是在学习人类的思维，但也有可能在哪一天突然觉醒了、想要推翻人类政权；例如，他找到的，可能是个军事禁区，然后，无名氏是个外星生物… …打住，扯远了。实际上，真实的搜索结果定格在了城市新区的一栋高档公寓。</p><p> </p><p>这下好了，无名氏不是一个精神病、不是一台机器、不是一位异星来客，他是一个有钱人，说不定是个商业天才，也说不定是个政坛新星。托马斯花了一秒为自己能有幸结识这样的人而鼓掌，然后又用了无数秒去哀伤这或许即将终结的缘分。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯浏览着网页上张贴的样板间大图，看着那在优越的采光下愈显洁净的地面，看着那在简约的装修下愈显整齐的房间，卑微地猜测对方应该是个完美主义者，一个与得过且过的自己截然不同的人。</p><p> </p><p>像史密斯一样的人。</p><p> </p><p>对，史密斯。在一段段被云杉修饰氛围的记忆中，托马斯想到了史密斯。史密斯像西伯利亚的泰加林，是雪虐风饕之下的针叶林，特别是，当旅行者穿越这片寒冷的大陆后，他们看到的，将是漂着浮冰的北冰洋。这样的人，怎么会和自己友爱地交流？在史密斯面前，托马斯每次都是狼狈的：狼狈地被抓包，狼狈地被批评。他们从来都没有平和地相处过。即便他们第一次见面时的场景还历历在目，即便托马斯还时不时地会想起那可以包容一切的碧海清波、那温和而良善的海，但他觉得那是错觉，是自己在阳光下放松过头而出现的幻觉，因为史密斯从来没向他表现出半点的和善。</p><p> </p><p>从没有。</p><p> </p><p>一时间，托马斯有些分不清自己在担心无名氏还是害怕史密斯。午休的谈话结束，他步入了卫生间，在盥洗池处接了一捧水，浇在了自己的脸上，抹了把脸，直起身，盯着镜子无言。</p><p> </p><p>不久，史密斯出现在卫生间的门口，一眼就看到了这样的托马斯。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生，工作中开小差就算了，怎么，现在上厕所也要发呆了？工作完成了？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯当然不会知道托马斯此刻的迷惘，他还是挑着眉毛、用每一个都清晰可闻的音节问候托马斯，而在卫生间内惨白的灯光下，托马斯看向史密斯。他幽怨地看向史密斯，面对着史密斯，任由水滴打湿额前的碎发，任由水流滑过线条柔和的脸颊，任由水渍沾染薄薄的双唇，任由倔强的眼角染上一抹红色的妥协。史密斯愣住了，插在裤兜里的右手攥成了拳。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生？” 史密斯的眉头皱起。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯盯着经理的眼睛，尖牙不受控地咬着口腔内的一寸嫩肉。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生？”一头雾水的史密斯甚至开始放缓语气。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，”托马斯嘟囔着，“午安，史密斯先生。”说完，头也不回地离开了。</p><p> </p><p>或许，无论是史密斯还是无名氏，谁都不会愿意亲近托马斯·安德森。</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p> </p><p>所有的结郁和伤感似乎都可以被分秒的流逝所消解。</p><p> </p><p>时间来到十二月，托马斯一如往常地坐在电脑前写代码，只当那一切都是生活不痛不痒的插曲。不过，自从那一次厕所相遇，史密斯有点儿不一样了。按照以前的德行，他应该是指摘别人能一口气儿能说一天，但是现在，他有点儿不一样。比如说，他会在约托马斯谈话的时候，出口一句习惯性的尖刻挖苦却又戛然而止，随后又轻咳一声转移话题。再比如说，托马斯曾经路过吸烟室，透过玻璃看见史密斯皱着眉头举着手里点不着火的打火机，他“扑哧”一声笑了出来，笑这完美主义者所遇上的差错，结果，玻璃对面的史密斯察觉到了屋外人的视线，转过头来，把托马斯抓了个现形——片刻间，托马斯开始计算自己是应该逃命还是认命，但史密斯却没有像他往常那样走出来、批评他几句，他只是愣了一会儿，然后向别部门的印度裔经理借了个火。</p><p> </p><p>奇怪。上次吓着他了？</p><p> </p><p>“小伙子，别发呆了，都坐这儿一天了，也没见你干点活。”步步生风的崔妮蒂从经理办公室的方向走来，路过托马斯的座位，敲了敲他的隔板。</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”托马斯抬头看了她一眼，回复道。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”崔妮蒂学着他的口气敷衍了一声，接着说，“今天你点外卖，看看吃什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我？为什么又是我？”听到点外卖的消息一下子来了精神的托马斯惊讶地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“前天是你，昨天是我，今天应该是墨菲斯。嗯，让他点外卖的话… …除非你能从史密斯那里把正在上刑的他给救出来，”崔妮蒂顿了顿，忽然弯着腰凑近托马斯，调笑着说，“你可是史密斯除了各项目正副主管之外唯一在意的下属员工了，怎样，救世主？”</p><p> </p><p>“不怎么样。”托马斯说着，乖乖地点开了手机。</p><p> </p><p>“话说回来，你屡次迟到还能不被他这样吹毛求疵的领导开除，你说，他该不会是对你有意思吧？”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯对着崔妮蒂竖了个中指，然后又被崔妮蒂手里的文件砸了头。</p><p> </p><p>当电脑桌面右下角的数字跳到11：30，托马斯点开配送界面查看了一下外卖员的进度，估算了一下他现在去买个冰激凌的可能性，然后连外套也没穿地跑下了楼去。几分钟后，便利店的姑娘将甜筒递到了他手里，手机也恰巧响了起来，他走进电梯，上了楼，在开门后从电梯前的外卖员手里接过自己、崔妮蒂还有他们两个擅自为墨菲斯点下的午餐，向办公大厅走去。不过，他刚在一个拐角处要转弯，却和打着电话走来的史密斯撞车了。</p><p> </p><p>一个没拿稳，托马斯还吃没几口的冰激凌从他们两个人仅相隔眉睫的身体间落下，在彼此身上划下一道甜蜜的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>他们两个人都懵了。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯被粘在史密斯领带上的几点冰激凌给吓到了，那只没提餐盒的手在裤兜里搜寻纸巾的踪迹——哦，他现在没带。托马斯焦躁无措，只能不停地向经理道歉。但是，对面的史密斯却显得很从容，他拿着手机的那只手扯开西装外套、另一只手从内袋里拿出一包纸巾。他撕开包装，从里面抽出一张，伸向了托马斯。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯以为经理是要把纸巾递给他。但是，剧情好像不是这么走的。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯低下头，手鬼使神差地伸向托马斯，指尖隔着薄薄的衬衫和薄薄的纸巾，抵在托马斯的腹部。托马斯倒吸一口气，往回缩着肚皮，被紧张情绪调用起来的全身感官甚至敏锐到了可以察觉史密斯指尖的一层薄茧。</p><p> </p><p>“我的错。”史密斯平淡地说道。</p><p> </p><p>在云杉的氛围中，史密斯的手摩擦着托马斯的肚皮，顺着融化的奶油下滑。托马斯还来不及诧异对方为何不追究自己的过失，就被这出乎意外的体贴吓到了，他僵硬地站在原地，连呼吸都是谨慎的。可能是因为自己刚才在楼下被风吹着了，也可能是冰激凌太凉了，托马斯觉得史密斯的手是炽热的，热到指尖在他微凉的肌肤上留下不可见的灼痕。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯的手在下滑，顺着融化的奶油，下滑，下滑… …下滑到他的腰胯。</p><p> </p><p>瞬间，一阵电流贯穿托马斯的全身，他猛地抬起胳膊，抓住了史密斯的左手手腕，被修剪得整整齐齐的指甲抠进对方佩戴的金属表表带缝隙内。凉凉的，让他清醒。</p><p> </p><p>“没事。”托马斯的语气格外平和，语词间的气声和往常别无二致，但他觉得自己呼出的气体是滚烫的，烫得自己耳朵通红。“没事。”托马斯重复着，手慢慢覆盖住了史密斯的整个手表，就好像这杯水车薪的冰凉也能成为他的救命稻草。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯看了一眼托马斯骨节发红的手，抬起头来。这下，该轮到他吃惊了。在他的眼前，托马斯的眉头羞怯地皱在一起，白净的脸被皮下的毛细血管刷上了一层粉红，隐约上扬的眼尾里聚集着一汪被热气蒸出的泪水。史密斯尴尬地轻咳一声，像一个关节年久失修的机器人一样活动着脖颈瞥了眼屏幕还亮着的手机，瞥了眼那个长得像肯德基上校一样的通话头像，笨拙地举起胳膊，打着电话离开了。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯离开了，仿佛什么都没发生地离开了。</p><p> </p><p>被留在原地的托马斯慌忙地用手背贴着脸，眼神飘忽，飘着飘着就瞅见原来自己的身上有整整一条沿着腹部中线一直延伸到大腿根的冰激凌渍，他这才意识到史密斯对他说抱歉的原因。可是，这还不够，这还不够说明，这还不够说明托马斯为何如此惊悸——他在恍惚间捕捉到的一抹蓝色。蓝色，是错觉吗，托马斯竟觉得这一片蓝色如阳光下的珊瑚海般清净而广阔，广阔又温柔，温柔得既可以拥抱凶狠的白鲨也可以亲吻透明的浮游生物。蓝色，又似乎在史密斯抬眼的瞬间，还掺杂着一丝惊惶。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯被钉在地板上，脚边的冰激凌化成了水。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>普通人的世界2.0，经理Smith/程序员Neo（确切地说，还是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）<br/>Ps. 这是一篇我在看完《街角的商店》和苏联《办公室的故事》后的激情产物，其中，文中加下划线的部分是《街角的商店》中的原台词。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六</p><p> </p><p>整个下午，托马斯都在状况外，手覆在肚子上，摩挲着干涸的冰激凌渍。这导致他没能在规定的下班时间前完成他的任务。现在，他拿起马克杯喝了一口水，在无人的办公室里继续工作。但是，就在托马斯飞速敲打着代码时，楼外震耳欲聋的一记雷声把他劈得差点从椅子上跳起来。</p><p> </p><p>大冬天不下雪，却下雨，名副其实的“全球变暖”啊。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯烦闷地抓了把头发，在办公室里寻找雨伞的踪影，搜寻无果后，只能受挫地继续敲键盘，盼望着这场冬雨能够变小一些。他甚至还放慢了速度。然而，没有用。当托马斯写完了最后一句代码时，这肆意妄为的大雨也没有表现出一点心软，它用水滴砸着玻璃的声音讪笑着他，用击穿云层的闪电恐吓着他，令托马斯无比头疼。</p><p> </p><p>算了，打车吧。托马斯愤愤地站起身，抓起大衣和公文包，走进电梯，下到一楼，躲开了保洁大妈舞动着的拖把，站在大门口打开了约车软件。只可惜，手机界面上的等待时间一秒一秒跳动，接单的司机却迟迟未能出现。托马斯的信心逐渐被耗尽。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生，现在才走？”</p><p> </p><p>伴随着一串越来越近的脚步声，一句冷淡的问候在托马斯身后响起。标志性的嗓音，即便不用回头也能认出那是谁。托马斯叹了口气，像是有了应激反应一般站直了身体。</p><p> </p><p>“或许你需要我载你一程。”见托马斯没有回应，史密斯自顾自地用陈述句的语气说出了一句本该是疑问句的话语，后又补充了一句：“如果你约不上车的话。” </p><p> </p><p>倒霉。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯看着手机屏幕，抿着嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“就当是我赔你中午的那个冰激凌了，可以吗？”史密斯说着，走上前，侧过身，看着托马斯表情纠结的脸，身上的香水味在潮湿的空气下给人身临其境的林间体验。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯听到“冰激凌”三个字身体一震，但现在更迫切地问题是要在“回不了家”和“忍受与上司共处一室”的选项中做个决定。托马斯望着门外的银河倒泻，徘徊了一阵，最后还是默许了史密斯的提议，跟着经理来到了地下车库。史密斯领着托马斯走到一辆黑色轿车前，用电子遥控器解锁了车辆，自己直接坐进了车里。而托马斯，站在原地不动的托马斯，又在“坐前还是坐后”的问题上纠结了几秒钟，终于还是决定要维护自己最后的倔强——坐后面。驾驶位上的史密斯看着托马斯黑着脸拉开后座的车门、把张大嘴的公文包扔了进来、愁眉不展地落座，没说什么，一如往常地启动了发动机。</p><p> </p><p>“地址。”拉档之前，史密斯把手机递给托马斯，后者接过手机，在没沾染上半点温度的屏幕上敲击出自己的住址，伸出胳膊把手机递到了史密斯面前，史密斯任意一抓，指尖拂过他手指突出的骨节，用一层薄茧给托马斯留下了短暂的粗糙触感。霎那间，托马斯触电般的抽回手，用另一只手掌包裹在这只的手背外，身体栽进了皮革包裹的座椅上，轻咳一声，看向窗外。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯踩下了油门。</p><p> </p><p>车内外温差给玻璃笼罩上一层氤氲蒸汽，扎实的轮胎碾过沥青路上的积水。除此之外，模糊的窗外景色放松了托马斯紧绷的神经，稳重的底盘带给他行驶在雨夜中的安全感，导航中悦耳的女声令他昏昏欲睡。但是，托马斯刚把头抵在车窗上、准备为梦境写个序曲，马路上暴躁的司机就锤着方向盘逼着汽车发出了刺耳的汽笛声。被惊醒的托马斯眨了眨惺忪的眼睛，在史密斯长久注视着的内后视镜中直起身，迷茫地朝挡风玻璃外望去。盏盏红色的汽车尾灯一下子涌入了他的视网膜。</p><p> </p><p>“堵车。”史密斯说。</p><p> </p><p>“倒霉。”托马斯把自己摊在了后座上，闷闷地回复道。</p><p> </p><p>随着时间的推移，被堵得水泄不通的道路上有越来越多的人用鸣笛的方式发泄自己的不满，甚至有人将身子探出车窗、破口大骂。史密斯靠在椅背上，默不作声，仿佛与世隔绝，同那些路怒症发作的司机截然不同。良久，他开口：“中午的事，抱歉。不过，我没想到，你竟然还能在大冬天穿着一件衬衫就跑出去买冰激凌。”</p><p> </p><p>暗淡的车内，意外的道歉让托马斯开始揣度史密斯的气量。他想起那无辜的冰激凌，审视着经理安详的背影，而后把屁股往中间挪了挪，脸贴在副驾驶的椅背上，鼓起勇气挑起话头：“没想到？你想不到的事情多着呢，<span class="u">我的事情你不知道的也多着呢</span>。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”史密斯挑着眉毛，转过脸凝望托马斯棕色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“合情合理啊。我们也没认识多长时间，大概… …两个月？从你转到研发部那天开始。但是这两个月里，我们真正见面的时间、共处的时间，才有多久？难道，这样你也能了解我吗？”托马斯语气轻柔，略带鼻音。史密斯知道托马斯是刚醒，但他却有一种自己也是方才苏醒的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>“有道理，”史密斯思索了一下托马斯的话，“可是，对一个人的了解程度又不非得以相识的时间来计算。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”托马斯赞同道。</p><p> </p><p>“比如，<span class="u">通过一个手提包而不用了解你的内心</span>，我也可以推断出你是个什么人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”闻言，托马斯瞅了一眼趴在自己屁股旁的公文包，脸色一沉，“<span class="u">那通过一个点不着火的打火机而不是通过你的智商</span>，我是不是也称得上是认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯注意到了托马斯表情的转变，嘴角上扬，笑着回应：“你故意的，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你也是故意的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你想怎样，你觉得怎么才能了解一个人，你又了解我多少？”史密斯的语气突然变得认真。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，了解。说得倒轻巧，”托马斯撇了撇嘴，“但首先，我们能做到坦诚相见吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们能做到吗？”史密斯仍然在看着他，看着他木色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯眨了眨眼睛，有些意外。</p><p> </p><p>雨还在下。附近的车辆已经放弃无谓的挣扎，远处的汽笛与惊雷一道袭来，却也只剩下苟延残喘。这边，不知疲倦的雨刷还在卖力地清洁着落在挡风玻璃上的水滴，留下一道道水渍散射着马路上的氙气灯光。车内的暖风温柔和顺，森林的气息还在弥漫，不过，似乎还有别的什么味道，还有别的什么味道隐藏在木质的基调下，还有别的什么味道从史密斯的袖口散发出，可能是烟草，也可能是洗衣液，也有可能，还有什么根本不属于史密斯的味道：它们像冰激凌，像薄荷味的肥皂，像洗衣机里的消毒液。</p><p> </p><p>在这种迷离的氛围中，史密斯与托马斯相视无言。</p><p> </p><p>“总经理中午给我打电话，让我去出差。”史密斯别过了脸，目视前方。</p><p> </p><p>“要多久？”托马斯垂眼，低声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“一个星期。”</p><p> </p><p>雨还在下。被临时增派的交警赶到了现场，排着队的车辆开始缓缓移动。</p><p> </p><p>七</p><p> </p><p>“我走了，汤姆。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯果然出去开会了。而他不在公司的几日里，研发部的所有人都获得了一次难得的解放，比如，现在还差着二十几分钟到下班时间呢，崔妮蒂却已经向托马斯道别了。</p><p> </p><p>“享受最后一天的好日子。”托马斯也关上了电脑，开始收拾包。</p><p> </p><p>“那可不，”崔妮蒂装模做样地伤感起来，“本来史密斯的飞机今天下午就落地了，不过，他说他还有别的事，所以才没回公司的。”</p><p> </p><p>“再见了，伙计们。我要去接孩子了。”墨菲斯从崔妮蒂身后小跑路过，向他们挥挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“走了，走了，都走了。”崔妮蒂笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯和崔妮蒂一起步入电梯，她去了地下停车场，他出了公司大门，走向了地铁站。在列车车厢内，托马斯把头靠在厢壁上，出神儿地看着车窗外闪过的电子广告。各色的LED灯光组成的画面在隧道里跃动，但有哪家快餐品牌的大红色在漆黑的地下格外显眼。红色的灯光，红得像堵车时的车尾灯。</p><p> </p><p>堵车，车尾灯，和下雨天。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯摇了摇头，驱赶脑中莫名其妙的想法。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，列车驶进了老城区，在某一个站点停留，托马斯顺着人流走出了车站，遥望即将消失的玫瑰色黄昏，在回家的道路上闲逛，在已经装饰着圣诞彩旗的路灯下踟蹰。走过不远的距离，托马斯看到了一家肯德基，里面的员工正在往橱窗上张贴拐杖糖和姜饼人的贴纸。还有一幅哈兰·山德士上校的笑脸。托马斯在他面前停顿了了一下，想起经常在新闻财经版上看到的自己公司的总经理，咧着嘴角，继续前进，走到了公寓楼下。不远处，房东太太抱着从超市买来的蔬菜，笑着向他打招呼：“晚上好啊，小伙子。”</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，夫人。”托马斯站在原地，等待着房东走到自己跟前。</p><p> </p><p>“下班啦？”深色皮肤的房东脸上永远是慈祥的笑容，眉宇间还带着一点神秘，“今天下午，有个人来找过你。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪位？”托马斯好奇地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“确切地说，也不是找你的。今天下午，有个男人来敲你的门。可是，你不在家呀，所以我就问他要干什么，他说他来找他的朋友，他的朋友住在这里。我又问他朋友叫什么，他说… …哎呀，我想想。年纪大了，记不住事儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，不用着急，夫人。”托马斯宽慰她，和她一起走向公寓。</p><p> </p><p>“他说，那个朋友叫… …哦！对，叫尼欧。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯突然站定。</p><p> </p><p>“我跟他说，这里没有叫尼欧的人，只有一个叫托马斯·安德森的孩子。然后他就走了… …”</p><p> </p><p>是他！</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没等房东太太把话说完，直冲向自己的房间，打开了电脑，用代码把自己传送到了那个无人的站台，是的，现在除了托马斯外，空无一人，连无名的特工也不在这里。但托马斯可以等，尼欧可以等。他可以等。</p><p> </p><p>他可以等。</p><p> </p><p>他等了他一个晚上，可他终究没有出现。</p><p> </p><p>等分钟擦过了十二点的时针，托马斯关了电脑，把自己摔进床垫里，从枕头和被褥间发出失落的叹息。对方估计是看到自己的居住环境，差点以为现实中的尼欧——托马斯·安德森不是邋遢的酒鬼就是废物的瘾君子了，当然，也有可能是什么科学怪人或者卡里加里博士。然后，他就落荒而逃了吧。不过，托马斯也庆幸自己还是比想象中的坚强多了。他早在发出那一句邀请的时候就开始为今天的悲剧做准备，过了这么长时间，他已经释然了。对，释然。托马斯把自己的身体翻了过来，看着发黄的天花板，在心里劝说着自己。</p><p> </p><p>释然。</p><p> </p><p>那个人已经从他的人生中无声地退场了，而自己，不会为他哀悼。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，生活还要继续啊。托马斯一把抓过床头的闹钟，念起明天就是史密斯回来上班的日子，给自己定了一连串的闹钟，还不带半点儿虔诚地祈祷上帝千万不能让自己在明天迟到，然后关灯睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>在梦里，尼欧站在印着公司总经理头像的快餐店外，最后一次遇见了特工先生。他迈着稳健的步伐来到尼欧的身边，摘下了墨镜，显现出了一双蓝色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>八</p><p> </p><p>史密斯回来了，带着所有人的噩梦回来了。但是，论述其梦魇回归的严重程度，托马斯觉得自己的要比其他人更猛烈一点。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯还是在找他的茬，时不时把他叫到办公室里聊聊工作，时不时又在路过他的座位的时候揪下他的耳机线。这都是常态，托马斯已经习惯了。可是，他还是觉得史密斯在刻意找茬，如果说之前的那些举动还算得上是事出有因的话。为什么会这么想呢？托马斯觉得，原因在于史密斯约谈他的时间和频次。以前，史密斯一天可能才会找他一次，一个周也不见得天天都会找他，但是现在，史密斯每天都要见他，一天还不一定要见他几次。</p><p> </p><p>圣诞节马上就要到了，同事们都沉浸在迎接节日的欢乐气氛中，崔妮蒂天天跟她的父母打电话，墨菲斯天天在网上研究火鸡大餐的做法，只有可怜的托马斯·安德森正经历着史密斯对他的加倍关爱。</p><p> </p><p>“我也觉得他回来以后就有点不正常，”崔妮蒂一边在手机上发着短讯，一边说道，“当然，是对你不太正常。”</p><p> </p><p>“伙计们，你们会做饭吗，我认为我已经没办法在圣诞夜之前学会处理火鸡了。”墨菲斯看着天书似的菜谱，快要投降了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会… …”托马斯摇了摇头。然而，他话音刚落，一只白皙的手掌搭在了他的肩膀上。托马斯回过头，看见正费力地咀嚼着嘴里的米饭、另一只手拍打着胸口顺气的秘书小姐。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生，经理找你，现在。”她艰难地说道。</p><p> </p><p>去他的！</p><p> </p><p>该死的史密斯是出去参加什么“无耻上司经验交流论坛”之类的会议了吗，现在连午休时间都不放过了！托马斯平生从没受到过这样的践踏，他火冒三丈，气冲冲地推开部门经理办公室的大门，直逼史密斯的办公桌，两个手掌砸在桌面上，恶狠狠地质问他：“为什么！”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么，安德森先生，为什么。”史密斯确实是被冲动的托马斯给惊着了，但远没到吓着了的程度，毕竟，在史密斯眼里，平时说话就不太大声的托马斯只不过是用了比平常人的说话声音高了半度的音量在和自己对峙。</p><p> </p><p>“你就是没事找事，史密斯先生。我受够了！”托马斯义愤填膺地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“没有啊，”坐在椅子上的史密斯将上半身凑近托马斯，双手抵在下巴上，“我只是想了解一下员工的状态。实话实说，开会的这几天，我想你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“别骗我！我觉得你应该向我解释一下，解释一下你凭什么针对我！”托马斯双手把在桌沿处，咬牙切齿地说，“我的工作都按时交了，我最近也没再迟到过，那你为什么又在午休时间找我的事？你是不是该解释一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，你要解释，”史密斯放下了胳膊，把双手摊在桌面上，“但在此之前，我也需要你给我个解释。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么解释？“闻言，托马斯因为迷惑而放轻了语气。</p><p> </p><p>“解释一下你的名字，尼欧。”史密斯把两个极短的音节刻意拖长，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地看着托马斯。</p><p> </p><p>现在轮到托马斯惊讶了。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”托马斯两条精致的眉毛横在脸上，眉头皱在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“我找到了你的IP地址，我知道你住在哪里，虽然费了点时间，”史密斯娓娓道来，“而且有趣的是，那个下雨天，我其实已经得到了你的地址。出乎意料。不过，为了确认，我还是去了你的公寓，就在我回城的那个下午。那天你显然不在，所以我问了一下你的房东… …哦，她是个好人，也是她亲口告诉我的，尼欧，其实是叫托马斯·安德森。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯的大脑如突然宕机的电脑般思绪瞬间归零，连带着所有的感官也一同被夺走。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想要我的解释，那么，我是不是也要你，给我一个解释。”</p><p> </p><p>“是你？”托马斯的身体不听使唤，咬合着的后槽牙几乎要被碾碎。他的手指抠着桌沿，指甲缝里是涂层的碎屑。</p><p> </p><p>“不能是我吗？那你，又为什么会是尼欧呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么… …会是我？” </p><p> </p><p>“为什么会是我… …”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯的声音越来越小，手指蜷缩进掌心，指甲刺进肉里。</p><p> </p><p>最坏的结局还是被写成了。</p><p> </p><p>看吧，无名氏先生果然不能理解尼欧，和托马斯·安德森。</p><p> </p><p>尼欧的形象灰飞烟灭了，他的一半，最有分量的那一半，灰飞烟灭了。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯冲了出去，还把正要进门的秘书小姐撞了个踉跄。不明状况的她看着托马斯绝决的背影，又看了看面无表情的史密斯，胆怯地开口：“要我，把他叫回来吗？还是… …”</p><p> </p><p>“都不用，”史密斯镇定地说，“你就告诉他，今天加班。”</p><p> </p><p>九</p><p> </p><p>夜幕降临，整个公司已经人去楼空了，可托马斯还呆呆地坐在电脑桌前，塞着耳机。激烈的摇滚乐在肆意喧嚣着，但托马斯觉得还不够，还不够宣泄。他点开手机屏幕，发现亮起的封面属于自己本来最喜欢的一张专辑，懊恼地叹气，焦躁地扯下耳机，把手机扔在了桌面上。</p><p> </p><p>烦。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯颓败地趴在桌子上，脸埋在手臂间。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，托马斯也不知道自己是什么感觉，不知道该怎么形容自己此时此刻的心情和情感。他以为自己释然了，他以为自己可以什么都无所谓。但是，他好像又说不出自己是愤怒，还是悲痛；是仇恨，还是惋惜。反正不是开心。</p><p> </p><p>烦。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯只能这样总结。</p><p> </p><p>烦。</p><p> </p><p>在晴天霹雳砸向他的那一刻，他满脑子里都是关于自己的溃败，而现在，托马斯后知后觉开始消化关于史密斯的一切。他想不明白，史密斯，怎么就成了和自己一拍即合的网友了呢？</p><p> </p><p>他… …他哪一点，像那个人了？</p><p> </p><p>不过，自己不是早就预设过这种情况了吗？即便当时他觉得只有鬼才会信。</p><p> </p><p>这个时候，托马斯才发现，原来被数据分裂的，不仅仅是自己。</p><p> </p><p>大家都一样。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>标志性的嗓音，即便不用回头也能认出那是谁。托马斯一动不动地趴在那里，没有给他反应。</p><p> </p><p>“安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没有理他。</p><p> </p><p>“再一再二不再三，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯的声音里已经掺杂上了不耐烦，可托马斯还是像个鸵鸟一样。见状，史密斯一个箭步上前，先是一手抓起托马斯的衣领、后是一手转过托马斯的办公椅，他把上半身压了下去，脸凑在托马斯的面前，盯着他害怕又无辜的眼睛，厉声说道：“既然你不想好好工作，那我就给你个机会。解释一下你的名字，让我满意了，我就放你走。”</p><p> </p><p>“我… …我不知道。”托马斯不敢去看史密斯放大的脸，转着脖子逃避，结果又被史密斯一把手抓了回来。</p><p> </p><p>“既然你不想解释，那我就帮你解释一下，”史密斯的虎口抵在托马斯的下巴上，两边的手指掐住他的脸颊，“我上任之前就把你们所有人的资料都看了一遍，那时我就觉得，怎么会有人，出勤差到这个地步。不过，后来我发现，这也不足为奇，毕竟你就是这么个状态：毫无上进心，毫无责任感，马马虎虎，因循苟且，混一天是一天，对吧？工作走神，天天带着耳机不知道在听些什么乱七八糟的东西。这就是你，而我自认为，我最讨厌的就是你这种人。”</p><p> </p><p>“然而，人存在于世界之间，除思维之外，还要以全部的感觉来肯定、认识自己。这就到了要峰回路转的地方了。现代化的分工简化了一切，也包括人与人之间的关系。在这间运作高效的公司中，我表现出了一个部门经理该有的样子，但其结果是走向异化。所有人都以为我就是这样。我就是一个毫无人性的领导，对吧，安德森先生？可我的态度也差不多，在我眼里，员工与员工之间又有何不同，上司与上司之间又有何不同。没有人会在这样的关系中开诚布公。在这样的关系中，我拥有的，是永远的孤独。不过，安德森先生，你是不同的。说来可笑，你带着你的特殊一次次地闯入我的视线，最终竟成为了我的全部感官最熟悉的人。我见过你的任何模样，紧张的，恼怒的，害羞的，忍俊不禁的，甚至是愣神和睡醒时迷茫的；我知道你的声音总是比一般人轻柔；我知道你身上有一种薄荷的气味；我知道你，你皮肤的温度。“</p><p> </p><p>说着，史密斯的拇指抚上了托马斯的双唇。</p><p> </p><p>“你对我的全部感官、我的全部感觉坦白了一切。可我最喜欢的你，永远是我们第一次见面时的你。阳光下如此温和的你。你有观察过清晨的天气吗？那穿过薄雾的光线，那照耀在皮肤上的温度，还有那漂浮在空气中紫外线的味道，这些感觉最后都变成了一句‘今天天气真好’，而这句话真正的意义在于，所有的感觉，最后都会幻化成内心的一阵悸动，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“但这还不够，这还远远不够。所以我感谢尼欧，感谢尼欧不仅让我知道了你最喜欢的冰激凌口味，还让我认识到了更深层的你。以‘技术弥赛亚’的那个问题为例，你看到了硬币的反面，却平淡地选择了接受。为什么，安德森先生？为什么要选择在看清本质之后选择接受呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没… …”托马斯的脸被夹在史密斯的桎梏中，嘟囔着抗议道。</p><p> </p><p>“别插嘴，”史密斯笑了一下，继续说，“我起初认为，你是抱有一种超脱的态度，或者说，游戏的态度。你看透了游戏的规则和运作机制，但你又可以在置身其中时抛开与此无关的一切，全身心地投入到社会生活的游戏中，不再去纠结什么合理性，平淡地接受一切。如果是这样的话，我只能说，你在‘身为程序员’的这个游戏中，玩得可不够投入。并且，如果是这样的话，你为什么要逃避？你为什么要逃避我？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯在凑近，捧着托马斯脸的手掌下滑，抚着托马斯的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“你曾问过我，我们是否能做到坦诚相见。那现在，你是否愿意告诉我这一切的答案。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯的鼻尖抵在托马斯的鼻梁上，呼吸近在咫尺，。</p><p> </p><p>“你究竟，愿不愿意接受我。”</p><p> </p><p>十</p><p> </p><p>托马斯觉得自己在做梦。</p><p> </p><p>他梦见自己越过了一片广袤的针叶林，踏过银装素裹的辽阔大地，终于在树与树的缝隙间窥探到了一片深邃的汪洋。他觉得，这里就是北冰洋，有着关于那个男人的联想。但是，这里的暖流在彻骨的空气中涌动，这里的海水在风雪之间荡漾。原来，他的幻想终究只是真相的一鳞半甲，合二为一的实在驳斥了他的稚嫩，将这里变成了摩尔曼斯克的不冻港。但托马斯又认为，这里或许压根不是北冰洋，压根不是科拉半岛。他看到不足公里开外的海域上停泊着几艘破冰船，镜面般的浮冰在冬日的暖阳下炫耀似的反射出银亮的光。他认为，这里是符拉迪沃斯托克的金角湾，是被雪窖冰天围困的伊甸园——在这里，一湾波澜孤独地翻涌，与世隔绝，无人相伴。</p><p> </p><p>但是，托马斯·安德森在这里。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯睁开眼睛，觉得刚才不是在做梦。</p><p> </p><p>斑驳而泛黄的天花，卷边而褪色的壁纸，寂静而狭小的单人公寓。这些，才是梦吧。要不然，自己怎么会记不得那天是怎么收场的。史密斯的手掌，史密斯的嘴唇，史密斯的眼睛，它们触手可及，但托马斯踌躇不定。</p><p> </p><p>今天是圣诞节前的最后一天。崔妮蒂的车后备箱里应该已经装满了回家的礼物，墨菲斯的冰箱里应该已经塞进了一只火鸡，只有自己，连公司都不想去。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我生病了，很严重的那种。今天就不去上班了。”</p><p> </p><p>这是发给崔妮蒂的一条短讯，也是托马斯一觉醒来后干的唯一一件事。发完之后，托马斯就把手机随手一扔，拿起枕头捂着脸，打算把自己睡死。可是没过多久，他听见有人在急躁地敲着自己的房门，敲着敲着，又干脆变成拍门了。托马斯不知道那是谁，他直起身子，抓了抓鸡窝一样的头发，犹豫要不要开门。几分钟后，住在旁边的房东太太忍不住了，她的声音出现在楼道里：“哎呀，你不要敲了，他现在不会在家的。他去上班了。”可是那个人没有听话，还在敲门。托马斯被这噪音搞得心烦，跳下床去开了门。</p><p> </p><p>倒霉。</p><p> </p><p>是史密斯。</p><p> </p><p>见到托马斯的房东太太也是满脸的疑惑，她看看托马斯，又看看史密斯，最后只是尴尬地说了一句：“有话好好说，别打架。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会的，女士。”史密斯对着房东太太挤出了一个机械的、难看的微笑，然后一个大跨步闯入室内，抓着托马斯的领子，大力地踢上了房门。</p><p> </p><p>“你说你生病了，还很严重？”史密斯的手好凉，凉得托马斯说不出话，身体还一个劲儿地抖。见状，史密斯把手伸了回来，撩开大衣掐着腰，继续说：“怎么，开始躲我了？那你打算躲到什么时候，安德森先生？圣诞节过后，你是不是又要跟我提辞职？”</p><p> </p><p>“不会的。”托马斯低着头嘟囔着。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那谢谢了，”史密斯没好气儿地说，“我是能吃了你、吞了你还是能怎样，至于你这么躲我。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没说话。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯对他没辙儿，挫败地呼出一口气，探出手腕来看看了表，干巴巴地问托马斯：“早上吃饭了？”托马斯摇了摇头，引得史密斯瞅了他一眼。但史密斯也没继续和托马斯怄气，他宾至如归地拉开托马斯的冰箱，从为数不多的食品中取出了鸡蛋和培根放在柜台上，脱下大衣和西装并把它们扔在了餐桌椅的椅背上，点着了灶台。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天，发生了什么？”托马斯的声音如一缕油烟，飘进了史密斯的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“你把我推开了，然后拔腿就跑，安德森先生，”史密斯发出一声冷哼，“你就是在网上逞能，在电子世界里装清高。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你干嘛来找我，不觉得我和你理想中的不一样吗？”托马斯说，“难道，你这是圣诞节体恤下属吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“体恤下属，”史密斯转过身来，凝视着托马斯的眼睛，语气平稳，但呼吸间全是冰晶，“<strong>去他妈的下属，安德森先生，我是在关心你。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯一愣，与史密斯对视，舌头打结般说不出话。托马斯不是在害怕，他一点也不害怕。方寸之间，云杉的存在被煎蛋和培根的香气所掩盖，烟草和洗衣液也走出了森林，环绕在托马斯的身边。是不是很神奇？托马斯觉得史密斯的眼睛不再是极地的巨浪，那双眼睛就像自己第一次看见的那样，如碧海清波。史密斯转过身去，结实的后背挡在平底锅和锅铲前。也就是在这一刻，托马斯终于确认了这个外冷内热的男人，这个把自己的友善包裹进无情的男人，这个把自己的赤诚隐藏进疏离的男人，这个，需要一个把自己的全部都展现给他的人带来真实的温存。</p><p> </p><p>像金角湾需要一艘把自己的全部奉献给大海的破冰船来冲破冰冻的海面。</p><p> </p><p>“别挑剔，你冰箱里就这么点东西。”不久，史密斯关掉了火，把自己的杰作铲到盘子里，放到了餐桌上。托马斯起初还有些扭捏，但在史密斯的逼迫下，他坐了下来，拿起叉子切出一块蛋清，举在了眼前：“没想到啊，史密斯先生。我以为你就是个工作机器，没想到你还有这么生活的一面。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的事情你不知道的也多着呢，”史密斯在托马斯的对面坐下，“我只是主张将工作和生活分离。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯故作惊讶地睁大眼睛，把蛋清戳进了嘴里，嚼着嚼着，他好像想到了什么，于是开口：“你问我为什么要逃避… …你知道那种感觉吗？每天坐在办公桌前，被安排做这样或那样的工作，没有人会问你有什么感受，你只被需要完成他们。一种被迫的活动，一种不属于我的活动，甚至于，最后被生产出来的那个东西也和我无关，我在写代码的时候从来不会知道它们最终会和其他人的任务混合成一个什么样的东西，而那个东西实际上也不属于我。你说你被异化了，那么我还不是一样？我的骄傲和自负不允许我在现实中的平庸，所以我总是想逃避。可是我根本逃不出去，所以又只能接受，一次次地如此循环，直到我找到了数据中的缓冲地带，这个不需要现实之真实的地方，这个可以让我肆无忌惮的地方。我在这里投射了理想。我是平凡的，那尼欧就是非凡的；我是一般的，那尼欧就是唯一的；我是逃避的… …那尼欧就是直面的。看上去是不是有矛盾？可正是矛盾，才是世界真正的内核。现在，你既然看到了我的对立，那我就奉还给你一次统一，史密斯先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我接受你，史密斯先生，”托马斯说，“不仅如此，我需要你。”</p><p> </p><p>正如你希望有人可以走过一切的表象，用他的真诚，带给你陪伴的温度，而我，则需要有人劈开平庸的表层，来接纳我的自以为是，来消解我的妄自菲薄，包容一切。</p><p> </p><p>沉默。托马斯停下了口腔里的运动，等着史密斯的答复。</p><p> </p><p>可史密斯没有给他答复，他只是在许久的沉默后突然笑了起来，不是刚刚在门口的那个吓死人的社交微笑，而是真正的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样，安德森先生，满意吗？”史密斯没有接话，但是他在笑。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，天啊，”托马斯也笑了，“<span class="u">如果有什么不满意的话，那就是被你烦。</span>”</p><p> </p><p>“那真是遗憾。我本来还想邀请你圣诞夜去我家吃饭呢，看来，是要搁浅了？”史密斯挖苦道，但不久，他又认真地说：“安德森先生，你会去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯没有回答他。</p><p> </p><p>不过，自己还是会去的，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>结尾瞎逼逼环节：<br/>关于标题：来源于Kraftwerk的《Computer Love》，不过本文和歌曲表达出的氛围有点出入。<br/>关于餐具清洁剂广告：没记错的话，应该是雕牌？？？<br/>关于“列车”：灵感来自《我是谁：没有绝对安全的系统》，电影里表现黑客们在暗网里交流用的这招，不知道放在这里合不合适… …<br/>关于涅槃乐队：没记错的话，基努去看过Nirvana的演唱会？当然，选择他们的另一个原因在于，Dogstar的歌有点太可爱了哈哈哈哈（对，基努自己的那个乐队<br/>关于金角湾：在我的印象中，海参崴是也个不冻港… …后来发现，只有金角湾不冻，而且有趣的是，围着金角湾一圈的阿穆尔湾、乌苏里湾、彼得大帝湾都是结冰的？？？不过都是浮冰，所以可以用破冰船来开路。</p><p>日常示弱环节：<br/>本人笔力有限，各位要打要揍一定要手下留情啊啊啊啊啊！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What’s Wrong with My Boss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>沙雕番外，嗯... ...我也不知道我为什么写了个这么沙雕的东西... ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“七岁应该醒悟过来世上没有圣诞老人”这个是来自特朗普问一个七岁的小朋友：“你还相信圣诞老人？七岁也应该醒悟过来了，是吧？”笑死我哈哈哈哈！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔妮蒂觉得她的上司自圣诞节后就变得很不正常，很、不、正、常。比如，就是现在，这个严肃而认真的男人竟然在部门会议上走起了神儿，而且走着走着就突然无声地微笑起来。哦，天啊。其他人发没发现可不好说，但敏锐如崔妮蒂，她可是在第一时间就把经理的小动作给抓了个正着儿——当然，敏锐也如史密斯，他也在第一时间发现了诧异地瞪大眼睛的崔妮蒂，然后瞬间拉下脸并向她投去一个威厉的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“以上就是我们项目小组的报告内容，史密斯先生。”站在电子白板前的墨菲斯说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很好，”史密斯仍然在盯着崔妮蒂，“不过，项目副主管是不是还有什么要说的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这下好了，不止史密斯一个人，会议室里的所有人都齐刷刷地看向了崔妮蒂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“额，墨菲斯讲得很全面，所以，我觉得我应该没有什么可以补充的了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我觉得你有。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>去他的史密斯！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔妮蒂一口气儿差点没喘上来，她硬着头皮地提了几点不痛不痒的建议，等到散会后去卫生间踹了几脚门板才算是缓过劲儿了。此刻，崔妮蒂站在洗手台的镜子前，单手扶额，开始怀疑自己的人生、不，是怀疑起了圣诞老人的工作态度——她可是在圣诞树前祈祷了无数遍，只求在这个夜晚之后自己倒霉的职涯能够不再遭受来自史密斯这个大魔头的折磨。当然，崔妮蒂也清楚自己的要求太过苛刻了，所以她又在后面补充了一点：如果圣诞老人做不到的话，那就起码保持现状吧、起码不要让他盯上自己吧。如今倒好，怕什么来什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个世界上果然是不存在圣诞老人的，自己早就该在七岁那年醒悟。崔妮蒂咬牙切齿地想道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>另一边，墨菲斯的生活也不好过。他也在会议结束后走进了卫生间，也站在了洗手台的镜子前，随后… …撞上了史密斯。大步流星的经理高调地从墨菲斯的背后迈过，在墨菲斯一个水龙头开外的地方停了下来，对着镜子整理自己的仪表，甚至… …甚至还对着镜子扯出了一个多少有点僵硬的微笑。不！不止一个！他在对着镜子反复微笑，就像演员会对着镜子琢磨自己的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>墨菲斯被吓到了，真的。他愣在水池边，双手放在水流下，被史密斯的举动吓到了。不过，由于不停的水声在安静的卫生间内太过突出，史密斯注意到了墨菲斯的惊愕，他挑着眉毛，用轻蔑的眼光打量着墨菲斯，冷冰冰地开口：“墨菲斯主管，我觉得你的报告还有点问题。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一时间，墨菲斯的眼前浮现出各种影视作品中的严刑拷打，用械的、用药的层出不穷。他艰难地咽了下口水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“气死我了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吓死我了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两方面的经历在午休时刻的茶水间里完成会师，崔妮蒂和墨菲斯在托马斯面前你一句我一句地各说各话，把压根就没去开会的普通职员安德森先生搞得摸不着头脑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们这样说话我听不懂。”托马斯被夹在他们两个人中间，好不容易能插上一嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，你只需要知道我们被他害惨了。”崔妮蒂愤愤地说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>闻言，托马斯乖乖地闭上了嘴，举起马克杯喝了一口水。然而，让他、让他们没能想到的是，史密斯神不知鬼不觉地闪现到了他们三个人的身旁，一只手从托马斯的背后探向他的身前，抓着杯底从他手里拿走了杯子，另一只手揪着托马斯的衣领把他从崔尼蒂和墨菲斯的眼皮子底下拽走了，只留下一句“安德森先生，来我办公室一趟”和一只被晾在吧台上的马克杯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这样看来，还是托马斯比较惨。”墨菲斯总结道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怀着同样的想法，崔妮蒂在下班后与托马斯走进了同一班电梯。眼看着电梯门即将关闭，贴着电梯后厢壁的崔妮蒂抓住了托马斯的袖子，想要把站在自己半步开外的他拉近一些、来一次“对抗无耻上司经验交流”的探讨，结果，又是一个没想到，姗姗来迟的史密斯出现在了半闭的电梯门外，不紧不慢地按下了门边的下行按钮，强迫着本来可以躲过一劫的电梯为他多停留了几秒。而且，走进电梯的史密斯侧过前排同事的肩膀，径直走向后侧，在以托马斯为轴线的另一侧与崔妮蒂对称站立。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔妮蒂歪过头，眼光如一道射线飞过托马斯后背与电梯壁间的狭窄缝隙，插在了史密斯的身上。不过，史密斯察觉到了崔妮蒂的举动，他也转过头来，对着崔妮蒂虎视眈眈。两个人就这么僵持着，尽管崔妮蒂在一种莫名其妙的压迫下松开了抓着托马斯衣服的手——这致使毫不知情的托马斯回身看了她一眼，没有得到回复后又疑惑地转了回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不知道崔妮蒂和史密斯在他的身后来了一场沉默的战争，他只是觉得后背发凉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>电梯下到一楼，同事们鱼贯而出。崔妮蒂以为托马斯也要下电梯，毕竟往常他都要从大门走出去再走到地铁站。但是，这次他却没有，因为史密斯忽地抬起胳膊，把手跨过托马斯的这边肩膀、贴着他的脖子根儿搭上了他的另一边肩膀，微微欠身，嘴唇凑近托马斯的耳朵说了一句“安德森先生，跟我到地下车库去”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这叫什么，霸占员工的下班时间？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔妮蒂皱着眉头，怒目圆睁，而所谓的始作俑者还在卑鄙无耻地用眼神嘲讽她的无能为力，放在托马斯肩膀上的手伸出一根微曲着骨节的手指炫耀似的轻轻挑拨着托马斯泛红的耳垂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么鬼？什么意思？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔妮蒂觉得自己是不是气过头了，怎么大脑都开始转不过弯儿了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是，这样的挫折并不能击败义愤填膺的崔妮蒂。第二天中午，在刚把脆皮甜筒尖儿塞进嘴里的托马斯又被史密斯抓着衣领揪走后，崔妮蒂不顾墨菲斯的劝阻，毅然决然地冲向部门经理办公室，大力推开了那与其相比倍显脆弱的玻璃门，从史密斯的身前一把拉走了被逼到墙脚的托马斯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我警告你，不要仗着自己是领导就可以得寸进尺！”崔妮蒂把嘴角还沾着冰激凌、脸颊涨红的托马斯护在身后，仰着头、朝着表情中透露着一丝笑意的史密斯喊话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她以为托马斯会感激她的及时到来，但剧情似乎不遂人愿。托马斯在一旁轻咳一声，然后拉着愤怒还没完全宣泄掉的崔妮蒂急忙跑出了经理办公室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你要干什么？”两个人没走出几步远，崔妮蒂就甩着胳膊挣脱开了托马斯，厉声质问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不是你想的那样。”托马斯没底气儿地说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么叫不是我想的那样。”崔妮蒂看着托马斯“不争气”的样子，头顶的怒气值几近满格。不久，墨菲斯火急火燎地赶过来，生怕崔妮蒂和史密斯在办公室里打起来，而崔妮蒂眼见着来了个帮手，理直气壮地说：“你问问墨菲斯，到底是不是我想的那样！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>墨菲斯点了点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真的不是啊… …”托马斯神色忸怩，不知如何开口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么不是了，说来听听？”崔妮蒂一边说着，一边瞅了眼墨菲斯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>墨菲斯点了点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我说了，”托马斯深吸一口气，思索片刻后，又泄了气，“你真的要听吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“说！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好，你站住啊，站稳了，”托马斯又深吸了一口气，“史密斯就是我在网上认识的那个人，然后我们在一起了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>托马斯劈里啪啦地快速说了一长串，然后谨慎地看向崔妮蒂，和眨了眨眼睛的墨菲斯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“崔妮蒂？”托马斯盯着仍然横眉怒目的崔妮蒂，试探地问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“崔妮蒂？”他又问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊啊啊！崔妮蒂你怎么晕过去啦！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“快、快，墨菲斯，快点抢救啊！啊！墨菲斯，你动一动啊！你、你愣着干嘛！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“天啊，史密斯！经理！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门外的托马斯被一个已经支撑不住的和另一个快要支撑不住的同事们搞得焦头烂额，而门内的史密斯只是突然打了个响亮的喷嚏，不知道发生了什么事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>